Do no harm!
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: doctors are not gods, we love them when they save our loved ones and hate them when they fail, sometimes they hate themselves. Sasusaku if you squint. AU


this was written for a prompt at sasusaku month drabble request but i didn't post it

prompt/ sasuke gets drunk

* * *

There was s something about getting drunk, thus, embarrassing one's self to no end in front of strangers and friends, that Sasuke did not get.

The alcohol, no matter the kind, is always bitter, so there was not much to say about the taste.

Hangovers are a pain, not to mention the multiple injuries that you may suffer from in that state of unconsciousness.

It was only when he headed straight to a bar after his 12 hour shift ended that he understood the pleasure of loosing yourself completely and severing any link to reality.

"One more." Despite being far from sober, Sasuke's speech was not as slurred as it could have been.

"Don't you think you had enough, doc?"

"I'll have enough... when… I want…to'ave enough. Now, give me one more."

The bartender shook his head but complied nonetheless, the surgeon will not take no for an answer anyway. He was very familiar with the group of doctors and nurses that frequented his bar which was on the opposite street of Konaha Hospital, they came almost regularly. However, he was not used to seeing the Uchiha drink so much; in fact he didn't drink at all.

He dialed the number of the usual designated driver with ease, having memorized it the minute she gave it to him. Just in case, she said.

She made it to the counter pretty quickly, sighing disapprovingly at the state she found the young attendant in.

She thanked the bartender, signaling that she'd take it from here.

"Sasuke…." She started but was unable to finish because of the way he looked at her, his eyes held so much sadness, so much disappointment and guilt. She approached him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"It was not your fault, Sasuke, you did everything you could. Everything any one of us could have done."

"It doesn't matter-hic-does it?" the seriousness of the subject did nothing to sober him up." The kid is still dead-hic-his parents are not getting him back, ever, are they?"

"Yes but that does not make it your burden."

"How… how is it not... my bur-hic-den, 'akura?"

She seated herself on the stool next to him, knowing that this is not an easy job and ordered a beer herself.

"I remember the first day we met, I was fresh out of college, I believed that I could save the world, do you remember?" she looked at him and then shook her head, he probably cannot remember his name at this state."I remember trying to compete with you, trying to prove that I was the best intern, imagine my surprise when I learned that you are a 4 year resident, geek!" she laughed at that part, making him glare at her, it lost its usually intimidating effect because of his inebriation.

"That day, we had a multiple trauma, there were at least 9 victims, and I acted on my own, I didn't wait for my supervisor, you." Memories of that day flooded her mind.

"_No, Sakura, we should wait for our resident." A fellow intern, like herself, shouted at her, as she proceeded to intubate the patient._

"_There's no time! Trust me I know what I'm doing."_

_Except she didn't, the woman had a rare allergic reaction to the tube that was supposed to go into her air pathways, her throat closed up like that! By the time the she tried to perform a tracheotomy she was dead. she laid low for the remainder of her shift, until a pale hand grabbed hers and dragged her to the elevator to leave the roof, Sasuke led her to the ICU, she saw a woman, not older than the one that had died with all kinds of wires stuck to her body._

"_This woman suffers from lung failure, the intubation was performed correctly, no allergic reaction, no need for a tracheotomy, and yet her lungs won't work, she's clinically dead and we're waiting for her family to sign the form to unhook her."_

"_Why are you saying this to me?" her voice was strange to her ear, it no longer vibrated with the determination she had before._

"_Haruno, had you waited for me, had I intubated, I would have done everything you did, and still, the woman would be dead, it was a freak accident that no one could have predicted, don't let it ruin you."_

She took pride in those memories, despite losing her first patient, she saw recognition in Sasuke's eyes, and she saw acknowledgment.

"You taught me that we, doctors, are not gods, we can learn everything about the human body, we can learn about every cell and its function, but there will always be those little details that keep us in the dark, those details that cost lives, and you didn't fail that boy Sasuke, science did, and maybe, maybe, there's some good in this tragic event, because now we know how to stop it, the death of Ryu has enabled us to be more aware. You did well, the best anyone could have done."

She laid her hand on his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You know? I always-hic- knew there was a rea-hic-son I liked you so much-hic- now I'm sure."

"You lik-"her inquiry was interrupted by his head hitting the table, she checked over him to find him already asleep. She smiled and placed a kiss on his hair, signaling to the bartender to help her take him to her car.

* * *

is it good? is it bad? let me know

for all those who reviewed, faved or even read my other one-shots


End file.
